Zombozo´s vengence
PLOT Zombozo an evil and twisted clown plans his revenge on Ben Tennyson and his teammates Kevin and Gwen so he heads to his circus and calls to his henchmen and tells them that Ben 10 is never going to laugh again.Meanwhile Ben,Gwen and Kevin are at Kevins garage with Kevin fixing his car while Gwen and Ben are drinking smoothies to see who can throw out the loudest and longest Burp Gwen wins and suddenly Zombozo´s henchmen attack Kevin´s garage Ben activates the Infimatrix dials up Armodrillo and transforms into him and Gwen soots mana blast at the henchmen and then grabs the henchmen and whiplashes them to the wall Kevin morphs his fists into hammers and knocks out all of them the morphs his arm into sharp blades and destroys their armor Ben causes an earthquake which make the henchmen fall down then Ben picks all of them up and slams them together then Ben reconises the circus gear on the clowns and tells Kevin and Gwen that they are Zombozo´s henchclowns more and more clowns appear and Ben discovers that he can go ultimate as Armodrillo so he presses the infimatrix symbol on his chest and transforms into Ultimate Armodrillo and slams the ground causing huge sonic blast which sends all the henchclowns flying Kevin and Gwen are suprised that Ben has a new powerfull ultimate form Ben turns back to normal and the team suggest that Zombozo is up to something.Meanwhile back at the circus Zombozo summons his Circusfreaks and offers them a job he tells them to steal the declownificator a new weapon that Zombozo was working on untill Ben took it to plumber the freaks steal the weapon only to be found by Gwen,Kevin and Ben who activates the infimatrix dials up Ghostfreak but transforms into a new alien called Joker an alien who´s hands are smoke and can morph them into any thing like claws,swords,hammers and even working guns and Ben also discovers that Joker also has quick fast agility so Ben fights off the freaks and unleashes a devistating smoke cloud on the Freaks Kevin take advantage of the situation enters the cloud and fight the freaks from inside the cloud Ben morphs his hand into the guns and fires at the freaks Acid Breath one of the freaks does a acid whirlpool that make the freaks disappear with Zombozo´s weapon Ben who is Joker turns back to normal.Meanwhile at Zombozo´s circus the circus freaks return with his weapon he tells the freaks to look out for any uinvite guests.Meanwhile the team are headed to Zombozo´s circus but encounters with Hairopull another one of the freaks Ben transforms into Fasttrack and fends her off .Zombozo has activated his weapon and is beginning to gain power to destroy Ben and his team,Ben as fasttrack is running circles around the freaks he trips hairopull and sends a kick which sends her flying then he fights off acid breath he zooms towards him and throws a punch that sends acid breath flying.Zombozo comes out and looks buffed up and looks to finally destroy Ben. Kevin and Gwen try to fight off Zombozo but they fail to as Zombozo knocks them out Ben as fasttrack zooms up to Zombozo and tells him that its over but Ben then notices that Zombozo has already activated his weapon and realises that its his weapon Ben as fasttrack tries to run towards Zombozo then give him a flying kick but Zombozo takes Ben and throws him in the air as if he was made of paper then slams Ben to the ground but Ben escaped just when Zombozo was about to slam him then he appears behind Zombozo then runs a tornado around him leaving Zombozo really dizzy then Ben runs to destroy the machine but Zombozo´s henchclowns appear Ben realizes that he is running out of time because the machine makes Zombozo gain more power so Ben as Fasttrack speeds up the process and unleashes total velocity punches and kicks Ben reaches the machine shuts it down but even with the machine turned off Zombozo still has more than enough power so Ben transforms into Big Chill then into ultimate Big Chill and starts blowing fire that freezes Zombozo and the blasts of fire ice Ben hits Zombozo with Zombozo weakens so Ben throws some punches weakening Zombozo the blows the fire ice attack weakening Zombozo who turns back to normal Ben then transforms back to normal Zombozo tries to run away then bumps into Kevin who throws a hard punch driving the twisted clown to the floor the episode ends with Ben and Kevin practising in battle testing Ben´s new alien Joker Major events Ben transforms into Joker for the first time Ben discovers that Armodrillo has an ultimate form The circus freaks return Infimatrix alien debuts Joker Ultimate Armodrillo Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Villans Zombozo The henchclowns Circus freaks Aliens used Armodrillo Joker fasttrack Big Chill ( ultimate big chill) Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar